Tsunami
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Book One.What if Jacob was a girl? What if 'he' was born in a totally different situation? Jacob,now Jasadey, must face her first challenge, getting imprinted on.This book is the begining of her story. My Version Of Twilight. DIFFERENT CHARACTERS/SETTINGS
1. Crashing The Shore

Preface:

**Life had began so shortly ago, how was this my end? I looked around, he was there, he said he'd never leave. Right now, I wish he would, he shouldn't see me like this, no. I looked ahead to the ocean, my only hope. He'd never follow me there, but deep deep in my heart, I knew he'd never leave me, it didn't matter where I went.**

**Chapter One: Crashing The Shore.**

I looked around, surely if I closed my eyes it would be better. I reopened them, nope the same.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I looked outside my window again, it was still there. This was a true nightmare. Let's recap, I mean like if I had anything better to do.

I use to live in Utah, the snow, the coldess, the wind.

I loved it, it was what I called home.

The economy was starting to effect us, we had to move back where my dad's family lived, Oregon.

My parents, they use to have a snow sports business, it was going good. It was, until my dad had a heart attack, he was one of the teachers, after his heart attack, he became depressed.

Before, it was Salt Lake City, Utah, now it's Seaside, Oregon.

I kept looking outside my new window, hoping to see the snowy mountains, but no all I saw now was Seaside countryside, with some ocean.

"Open, closed, open, closed," I kept saying, opening and closing my eyes.

This was stupid, even to me. A 16 year old girl, sitting alone in her room, opening and closing her eyes.

I didn't care, who cares. My world was over, and it was barely August, soon school would start.

Great, lovely, starting Sophmore year with tan creeps. It wasn't that I was pale, I just wasn't "that" dark, I was creamy, but not that creamy. Dark, dark brown hair to my shoulders, dark brown eyes, or "bug eyes" according to my father, my body was average, the only speciel thing about me was how big my eyes were.

I had a brother, well at first he was with my family as a foste kid. His name was Justin, just a 3 years younger than me, the only difference was that he was like half german, or something like that.

There was a slight knock on my door.

"Jasadey, your father would like a word with you," my mom said.

Ugh, great. Another "I've had enough of your stupid attitude!" talk.

I walked down the way to small hallway to the box living room, where my father was sitting. My father wasn't a big man, he was a little over weight, black hair, my eyes, beard, and rough hands. His name was John Dorhan.

I sat next to him on the couch, while my mother, Felicia Dorhan sat on the love seat.

"Sweetie, I have some bad news for you, the school year started two weeks ago, but you'll start tomorrow," my dad said.

This was just great, I was already a shy person, I didn't need anymore.

"Um, okay," was my respone. I didn't want to fight anymore, it didn't help our situation.

"Justin, he'll be starting middle school, don't worry, the schools are connected," my mother smiled.

"Okay," I said.

"When are we going to the stores? It's like just houses here," I asked.

"Soon, there are still things to unpack," Dad said.

"Where's Justin?" I asked.

"He's with James," Dad said.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Your uncle," Dad corrected.

There was this stupid tradition in my family, on my dad's side. Alot of people started with the letter J, there was dad's siblings, Joanne, James, and him, John, their parents Jeremiah, and Gloria. Yeah, I'm like half hispanic, and trust me, you can tell. My uncle James, he's married to Sandy, they have one boy around Justin's age, Jamie, Joanne my aunt, she's married to Austin, zero kiddos. I mean Joanne is like 40, she's old.

Justin's name was changed, his name was Kaleb, but Justin got to choose his "J" name. Mine was plane lazy, Jasadey, Ja-say-dee. My parents, they just threw something together, just lazy.

"Well, tomorrow, Joanne will take you to school, she's the councelar there, but after you learn the way, you can drive," Dad said.

"Okay," was again, my response.

I headed to my room again, my box room. It was so small, my other room was much bigger.

I jumped on my bed, looking out the window again, gross.

What was so great here?

Nothing, I had no cousins my age, nothing. Alone.

The next morning, it was truely sucky, to say the least. When Justin and I got into Joanne's car, you would of thought cats could not smell so bad.

"You'll love it, if you need any help, tell them you know me," Joanne advised.

"Oh, okay," Justin said , from the back seat.

I had my arms crossed across my chest, looking outside the window.

Finally, after half an hour, I saw civilization.

"Is that Seashore High?" I asked, pointing to the nearest big building.

"Yes, ma'am," Joanne said, pulling in.

"Oh, it's so neat here," Justin said, looking inside.

"I'm going to go drop Justin off, do you want to wait for me?" Joanne asked.

"Um,no. I can go by myself," I said, biting my lip.

Joanne nodded, getting out of the car.

I walked into the building with the header "**Seashore High: Office**". I sat in the waiting room, waiting. Then a lady walked in. She was no older than 30, red tangled hair, cheeks sprayed with freckles, and a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Um, I'm Jasadey Dorhan," I said, walking up to her window.

"Ah, Jasadey, here's your paper," she smiled, handing me a paper, along with a map.

"You already got your schedule?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, homeroom already ended, 1st period barely started," she said.

I smiled, walking through the door to the hallways.

It was Science, it couldn't be that hard to find. I found the room easily, the halls were separated by grades, I found it to be near the back double doors.

I entered, then my face mirrored a tomatoe.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

He was a short man, chubby.

I looked at my schedule, Mr. Jean Freckle.

I walked up to him, handing him my paper.

"Jasadey, ah. Here's your text book, you sit next to Freddy," Mr. Freckle said, pointing to a tall boy, fair hair, nice body.

"Okay," I said, sitting down at Freddy's table.

He looked over at me, examing me.

"Hey, I'm Freddy," he smiled, offering his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jasadey," I smiled, taking his hand.

"Where did you move from?" He asked, while I took in all the staring eyes.

My blush grew deeper.

"U-utah," I studered.

He laughed.

"This must be a big change," he smiled.

"Y-yeah," I said.

Mr. Freckle was a boring teacher, he didn't teach much.

Almost half the period past, and Freddy and I talked during it.

"Hey, you're the new girl," a girl with light brown hair said.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm Monica,let me see your schedule," Monica said.

I handed it to her.

"Jasadey? Oh, this is nice, we share all our classes, don't worry. I'll show you around," Monica smiled.

"That would be nice," I smiled.

"Monica? When did you get here?" Freddy asked.

"I'm guessing you already met Freddy, and his short attention span," Monica laughed.

"Hey!" Freddy laughed.

Monica walked me to my next class, with stares in the hallway.

"New girl," a husky voice boomed.

I looked to see who it was, a boy.

Around my age, brown hair, pretty eyes, and a athele's body.

"Josue, don't," Monica warned.

"Don't?" Josue snorted, smacking the book and papers in my hands to the floor.

I was shocked, how could one boy be so evil?

"Are you stupid? Pick them up," he suggested cruely.

People were looking at me now, I was attracting attention.

I bent down to pick them up, as fast as I could.

A second boy joined Josue, his hair was black, and he was tan.

"Another one bites the dust," the tan boy smirked.

I looked down, not meeting their eyes.

I felt them walk away, it's when Monica looked at me.

"Hey, don't let them get to you. Their jerks, the "jokes". Josue and Alex, just ignore them," Monica suggested.

"Okay," I said, clutching my books.

Wow, great 1st day, and it was barely starting.

The next two classes were better, without the "the stupid new girl who Josue made fun of" stares.

At lunch, I sat with Monica and her friends. She only had four, but it wasn't like you needed 40.

Melanie, Annie, Shayla, and Julia.

Julia, she was loud and out going, the one with the boyfriend.

Melanie, she was the outspoken one, they called her the "nerd".

Shayla, the cheerleader.

Annie, she was the one with the temper, she was the one with backbone.

I found it funny, the one with the cutest name was the most "dangerous".

"Hey, look. Josue is staring at you," Melanie pointed out.

"I don't care, he can stare and laugh all he wants," I glared.

"He's like that to everyone," Annie reasured.

"Girls, their mainly the target," Shayla said.

"Jackass," Monica scoffed.

"Just because he's the star football player, he's 'golden"," Julia scoffed.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

They all nodded.

I started biting my lip, wishing the staring would stop.

The rest of the day, it was wonderful, no Josue. It wasn't until I was waiting for Joanne and Justin that I really wanted the floor to swollow me whole.

"Hey, new girl!" The same ugly husky voice shouted.

I was scared out of my skin, not looking back.

I hand on the shoulder almost drained me.

"Are you death?" He mocked.

"What? No, I am not. Is there a problem?" I glared.

"Yes, your face. I've never seen someone so ugly, what are you half bug?" He snorted.

"What are you? Half asshole?" I glared.

"Funny, Javanee," he glared back.

"It's Jasadey," I said, through my teeth.

"Like it matters, I might as well call you cluts," he laughed.

"Josue? Is there a problem?" Joanne asked, glaring at Josue.

"Not at all, I was just getting to know Janasey here," he smiled, patting my shoulder.

"Well, I suggest you more out of the way, we'r leaving," Joanne demanded.

Josue rolled his eyes, hoping into black shiny Camaro.

This was privilaged, it was easily seen.

I bit my lip, waiting for his foot to hit the gas.

Then my wish became true, he sped away.

"Is he your friend?" Justin asked.

"No, he isn't," I said.

"That boy, I've treated more girls with problems caused by him, than anything here," Joanne snarled.

"What's his deal?" I asked.

"The way he was raised, if you could see his father, you would know what I mean," Joanne pointed out.

"Who is he?" Justin asked.

"His name is Richard, he owns a few mini stores around town, the mom's hispanic, Aracely," Joanne said.

"Mini stores?" I asked.

"Their're head to miss, "**Townhigh's Place"**," Joanne said.

"Josue Townhigh?" I asked.

Joanne nodded.

It suited him, like a glove.

I went to the beach after I got home, letting the waves take the day's crap away.

I closed my eyes, hoping that when they opened there would be snow covering the floor.

I opened them.

The setting beach, no snow.

I hughed.

I set on my chin on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs.

I felt cold water hit my back, going through my tanktop.

"J-j-u-s-stin!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I thought you were dead," he joked.

"No, but you're about to be," I threatend.

I slid all my hair over my left shoulder, ignoring the stupid 13 year old jerk.

I missed Utah, I missed my friends, I missed getting buried in the snow.

To my relief, tomorrow was Saturday.

I walked the path home, leaving my cousin and brother there.

It look around 15 minutes, but I liked being alone. You know what they say, "**You're your own best friend**".

I knew myself like no one else, it was silly. I felt my face pull into a silly smile.

My new house, outside it looked so pretty, but inside, it was a hell hole.

Maybe I could do what my cousin Jennifer did, to get out of her family's problems, she joined the Army. She's on my mom's side, just 6 years older than me, the ones that live in Utah.

I walked up the porch, the screen door was open, it announced one thing.

Mom was baking.

Something she had adapted the short time we had been here.

I walked inside, letting the smell of cupcakes overwhelm me.

"Jasadey, go change," Mom demanded.

"I'm going, I'm going," I said, walking towards my room.

I looked at my computer, it was glowing. New i.m. , it was from my friend, Elisa. My best friend.

**Elisaaaa(: said "Hey, how's it going. Text me when you get the chance." I.M. recieved August 19, 2011, 4:56 p.m.**

**Elisaaaa(: is now offline, messages will be delieved when member signs back in.**

**Jasadey* said "It's alright, nothing to die for. Dad cancled our phones back in Utah, I'll give you the new house phone, I miss Utah, really bad." I.M. sent August 19, 2011, 7:13 p.m.**

I turned the screen off, and changed into my old track sweats, they still smelled like Utah.

I walked to the kitchen for dinner, Mom was making salad. Something she's made since I was little, but nothing I like.

I sat down, getting breadsticks.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

Here in Seaside, Dad worked with his brother, something that was actually helping him, but nothing I liked either.

"School was school," I said, chewing on the bread.

"Jasadey has a boyfriend," the 13 year old jerk teased.

"Boyfriend?" Mom smirked.

"No, just some jerk. He thought it was so funny how to can talk to me when he wants to," I glared.

"How was your day Justin?" Mom asked.

"Good, I liked it here," he smiled.

"And you?" Mom asked.

"It's alright," I spat.

Saturday, it was a lazy day, a day to finish unpacking.

Then Sunday, was a go out and buy crap day.

Sunday nights were the nights when I turned into a computer zombie.

I logged into Facebook.

**Monica Hopes would like to be your friend.**

**Accept.**

**New I.M. Monica.**

**Monica Hopes:Did you hear?**

**Jasadey Dorhan:Hear what?**

**Monica Hopes: About Josue.**

**Jasadey Dorhan: No, what happened?**

**Monica Hopes: He's going through some stage, this girl (Jessica Hayes. You don't know her) said she saw him at Zaxby's, but he wasn't himself, that he was really angry, and Alex pissed him off. Josue's face was priceless.**

**Jasadey Dorhan: Why is this big news?**

**Monica Hopes: Because! I forgot to show you! Listen, there are these Seniors and Juniors, 4 actually, they have like some clut, their always together, sexy, and hot too(;, Their "leader" Trey, he's a Senior, and the other Senior, his name is Ian, the Juniors, Nathan, and Daniel. They say that Josue joined them, it's like the bestest news in the world!**

**Jasadey Dorhan: Why?**

**Monica Hopes: They keep to themselves, it means Josue won't bother anyone anymore, it's like he turnes invisible.**

I felt a smile creep on my face, this was very good news to me.

**Jasadey Dorhan: Nice, you can tell me the rest tomorrow.**

**Monica Hopes: Will do, bye.**

**Jasadey Dorhan: Bye.**

**Monica Hopes is now offline.**

Monday was intense, no one talked, but if they did it was about Josue.

I got the whole story from Monica, they called the little "clut" hotheads, because that's what they were.

There was only one girl who knew them, she was with Trey, her name was Amany, and she was one of them. She kept to herself, not talking much to anymore but the guys, which now included Josue.

I didn't se him until the end of the my last class, I was walking towards the doors, when I bumped into him.

He felt warm, hard but soft. I liked his heat, it was inviting to me.

It was hard to realize only a second had passed, it's when I noticed my things had hit the floor, again.

I heard someone scoff, "Wow, that's the 2nd time."

Josue turned, and when he saw me, his glare turned soft, then hard again.

He picked my things up from the door, and shoved them at me. I yelped at the impact.

"You have your things now go," his new more huskier voice demanded.

He was bigger, more muscles, and his expression wasn't relaxed like before.

It look me half a second to process his words, then I was off.

I turned around one last time, just to find my gaze lock with his.

I looked away, running towards my black Ford.


	2. Evaporate The Rain

**Chapter Two: Evaporate The Rain.**

The next day, I wish got better, but it doesn't. What have I done to Josue to deserve the "glare"?

First it's on my way to 1st period, it's strange, because his "cult" is watching _me._

It's Ian, or I think that's his name. He's big, tan, and has some muscle. His bulky arms are crossed across his chest, his dark eyes never leaving me, with Amany to his left.

I'm walking with Annie, she's advising me to ignore the stares.

"Why are they staring?" I ask her, clutching my binder.

"I don't know, they don't normaly do that, I think it's because you're new," she suggests.

Yeah, that must be it.

"Oh, maybe you're right," I tell her.

I start to bite my lip, looking at Annie.

We look so different, she fits in, I don't.

Her hair is auburn and to her shoulder blades, mine is straight and a little past my shoulders.

Her skin is tan, mine is creamy.

Her smile is so pretty, mine isn't.

"C'mon, we're ditching 1st period," Annie smiles, pulling me into the gym.

"What?" I gasp.

"No one has gym 1st, I promise," she smiles, pulling me into the girl's locker room.

Monica, Shayla, Julia, and Melanie are waiting, sitting on some plastic white chairs.

"Finally," Monica groaned.

"So, I've heard, you've been the eye of Trey's cult," Julia said.

"Maybe, 'cause I'm new," I said, biting my lip.

"Mm, whatever you say," Melanie shrugged, sipping her Coke.

I wasn't that I was insecure, but right now I felt like it. Never did I want this feeling, and certainly not right now.

To 2nd period, it was all I thought when I walked there, not meeting Trey's eyes as I walked.

I sat beside Monica, glancing at my text book when I felt eyes on me.

I felt the desk chair next to me screech.

I tried to concenrate on the section I was reading, language.

Verbs, many types of them.

No one had sat next to me before, well not in that seat. One glance, I gave myself that.

I looked over, just to be met with a pair of eyes.

I'd know those eyes anywhere.

The dark brown eyes, sparkled with light green.

Josue's eyes.

I looked at him for half a second, before turning back to the text book.

He was in this class, this call. Here with me, why was he staring at me?

"Hey, you're the new girl," he said, clearing his throat.

Great, I thought sitting in the back of the classroom would be quiet.

Wrong.

"Yeah, we met on Friday," I said, plainly.

"I'm Josue," he informed.

"I know," I said.

"You're Jasadey," he said.

"Yeah, that's right," I said, trying to end this pointless conversation.

"Um, your name's a mouthful. I'll call you Jenna," he smiled.

I felt my face full into a smile, without my permission.

"Oh, okay," I said, I felt my face grow hot.

That was the whole conversation for the whole class, it was like that until Thursday.

I'd turn, I would meet his eyes.

He'd smile for a second, then stop.

In lunch, it was the same.

I would look at his table, I'd meet his eyes. His friends would stare at me, like if it was their job.

I walked into school, on Thursday. I was almost to homeroom, it was when a girl approuched me.

She was a little taller than me, average, dark brown hair, and bright eyes.

I took me a minute to realize who it was, it was Amany.

"Hey, you're Jenna," she smiled.

"Y-yeah, Jenna, Jasadey, same thing," I said , walking beside her.

"Sorry, but Josue told me to call you Jenna, I hope you don't mind," she smiled.

"It's alright," I smiled back.

"I came to invite you, to sit with me at lunch today," she pleaded.

"Lunch? Um, yeah, sounds cool," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you then," she smiled, walking off.

Wow, lunch with Amany?

In 1st period, I told Monica.

"She's never invited anyone, not after she got with Trey," Monica said, almost shocked.

"Maybe she's trying to be friendly," I suggested.

"Yeah, well you'll see, then you'll tell me," she winked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, you know I will," I smiled.

I walkined into 2nd period, almost forcefully.

Was Josue here?

I scanned the room, that's what I saw him.

In the back, in his seat, staring at me. His face was tight but relaxed.

I started to bit my lip, walking to my seat.

"Hi, Jenna," he said, looking over when I sat down.

"Hey, Josue," I said back.

He nodded.

Halfway through the class, I felt my leg vibrate.

I gasped, covering my mouth.

I layed back in my chair, pulling my phone out.

It wasn't a number in my contact book, but it had Utah's code numbers. No one there had my new number, my dad had barely gotten our phones yesterday.

**Conversation: No Name.**

**No Name: Hey, it's Elisa, I'm using Bianca's phone.**

**Me: Who gave you my new number?**

**No Name: Justin, who else?**

I was about to text back, when I felt warm breath at my ear.

"You aren't suppose to text in class," Josue whispered, sending shakes down my spine.

"Oh, well," I said, focusing back on my phone.

**Me: I should've guessed.**

I put my phone back in my pocket, feeling Josue's eyes on me.

I looked over at him.

He was looking at me, just looking.

The bell rang, lunch time.

I got up, waiting for Monica to get up.

Josue was still there, leaning back on his desk, his arms folded across his chest.

_Don't stare at him, it's not nice._

I took my mental advice, looking down at Monica, who was still packing her stuff.

"C'mon, let's go," she smiled.

"I'm right behind you," I said, picking my big tote bag up.

We started walking down the hall, turned left, went down the staires, then took the right until the big cafeteria doors appeared.

Amany was standing there, punching her phone's keyboard with her thumbs.

"I'll see you later," Monica said, walking through the doors.

"Awesome, you came," Amany smiled.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is it just you and I?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ditching the guys today," she joked.

"Oh, okay. Do you get lunch here?" I asked her.

"No, I bring it," she said.

"Do you?" She asked.

"I don't get lunch," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"The government doesn't pay for my lunch, but I wouldn't eat it anyway," I tried to joke.

"Oh. . . . Well okay," she said, opening the door.

I looked at what she was wearing, a blue Aeropostale shirt, American Eagle jean capris, and black vans.

She was really pretty, no doubt.

I followed her inside, towards a booth in the far corner.

She sat on the left, so I sat on the right.

"I heard that you've come here like every two years?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Did you ever hear of the 'other ones', you know the stories that wonder Seaside," she joked, uncapping her water.

"Yeah, when I was little," I said, putting my hands in my lap.

"Like?"

"The ones that keep apart, the ones no one accepts, their the unwanted one, the 'cold ones'," I said, using air quotes.

"Remember who the protectors where?" She asked.

"Yeah, the chosen ones, they would form a speciel 'brotherhood'," I said, not really into the conversation.

"It's nice to remember things, especiely ones we hear growing up," she smiled, taking a bite out of her apple.

I nodded, looking over the lunch room.

"So, where do you move from?" She asked.

"From , Utah," I said.

"Oh, then you're John's kid."

"Yeah."

"Do you surf?"

"No, I use to snowbourd, my dad says it's the same thing."

"Mm, that's impressive, Jenna."

"I suppose."

"You aren't one for conversation."

I shrugged.

This girl, she wasn't the type of friend I would have. She looked popular, pretty, and all I was was plain and boring.

"Are there any guys you like here?" She wiggled her eyebrow.

"No, not really."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Friday, it resumed normal, at least I thought.

Josue, he didn't talk to me in 2nd period.

Lunch, I sat with Monica and her friends, like I was use to.

I looked towards the double doors, I could see the HotHeads coming inside.

Trey was first, with Amany next to him.

They walked towards their table, Amany clutching Trey's arm all the way.

Then there was Ian, he walked smugg, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Nathan walked with Daniel, talking and laughing.

Then there was Josue, he walked alone, his eyes scanning the room, until they landed on me.

His face lite up, he walked towards the others, his arms hanging loose at his side.

What would I look like if I was one of them?

"Earth to Jasadey?" Julia said.

"Staring at Josue again?" Annie teased.

"What? No, I-I," I began.

"Was staring at Josue," Monica finished for me.

I started blushing.

"Awe, _Jenna_, here has her 1st crush at Seaside High," they laughed.

"Jenna?" Melanie and Julia questioned.

Monica shrugged," That's what Josue calls her," she smiled.

"Jenna," Shayla smiled, patting my back.

I shook my head, Jenna.

Jenna.

I could get use to that.

Saturday's are not my days, none no.

"Jasadey, c'mon, the waves are so good right now, c'mon Jamie and his dad are coming," Justin whined.

I hopped out of bed, putting my hair back in it's place.

I changed, walking down the staires.

"Don't you look nice," Mom smiled.

"It's the beach?" I laughed.

"C'mon, let's go," Justin whined.

We drove down to the beach, it was sunny.

I layed my towel out, enjoying the sun.

"Hey, I really that you'd forget me," a voice echoed from behind me.

I sat up, turning back.

It was Diego, my friend.

"Diego? It's been a while," I shrugged.

He sat next to me on the towel, smiling.

"I missed you," he said.

"It's been a while," I repeated, running my hand through the sand.

"Yeah, how have you been?" He asked.

"Good, it's different here," I pointed out.

"Yeah, it's peaceful here," he smiled.

"How's the high school?" He smiled.

"Good, we can't all be 18," I smiled.

He laughed, it was thick and deep.

I remembered it now, Diego, my childhood friend.

"You remember my sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, Annie, she's my friend in school," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

He looked different, older.

"I guess I'll see you later," he smiled, getting up.

I nodded.

"Jasadey, c'mon, the water's so good," Jamie smiled.

"Sure," I said, getting up.

I walked in, waist deep.

It was warm, I liked it.

It was soothing.

It reminded me of home.

A different home.

I walked in deep, it hit my chest.

The water was such a pretty color, floating around.

I felt a tug.

Then the second tug came, pulling me foward, then sliding under.

I hit the sandy shore to fast, it was soft.

I put my hands on my ankle, realizing there was seaweed there.

If only I had come to the beach, when I was younger.

I swallowed water, it made my throat raspy.

Stupid seaweed.

Then, I felt it.

Someone was picking me up, clutching me.

I felt being seated up, I felt someone's legs around me.

The same person hit my back, making me throw out the water.

I rubbed my eyes, opening them.

Maybe, I was dead.

"What are the hell where you doing?" Josue demanded, angry.

He was angry?

At me?

What?

Why?

"I'm talking to you," he reminded me.

I was to shocked to speak.

"Mm, maybe you need CPR," he teased, pulling my face to his.

I could see his brown hair was wet, dripping.

"I-I, don't need anything from you!" I said, pushing him away.

"It's like that then," he scoffed.

I cupped my mouth, and coughed.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Since, you seem to care so much," I said, rolling my eyes.

Was he bi-polar?

I didn't doubt it, not one bit.


	3. Walking On Seashells

**Chapter Three: Walking On Seashells. **

"So, let me get this straight? You just pulled yourself out of the water?" My uncle asked again.

"Yeah, the water's wasn't that deep," I said, wrapping the towel around me tighter.

I missed Josue's heat.

"We should start heading home, go get Justin," James told Jamie.

Jamie went running towards Justin, shaking his wet hair.

My uncle went to start the car, leaving me alone.

I got up, shaking the sand off. I started walking towards the car, looking towards the trees that fenced the beach.

I sat in front, waiting for the boys to come.

"Any guys here interest you?" James asked, popping his hands.

"No, not really," I said, clutching the towel.

"Really? Not even- what's his name? Ah, yes. Josue Townhigh, he seems to fancy the ladies."

"He's alright, I doubt he'd ever look at me."

"You never know."

"Uncle James! It's so early," Justin complained, getting in the car.

"Yeah, but we're going out to dinner , tonight," James said.

Joanne's birthday.

I went home to shower, and change.

I settled for a simple velvet dress, knee high, with silver pumps. I crammed my hair with moose, making it stay.

I put light make-up, powerding my fcae, making it darker.

We started driving, the air was one. Stupid humidity.

We went to one of the restraunts here, it was small.

Diego worked here.

Diego.

A smile creeped across my face.

"Mom? Is Diego's working tonight?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Mm, yeah. I take it you're exited to see him?" She questioned.

"He's-he's my friend," I defended.

We sat down, taking up one of the biggest tables. This place had small tables.

Everyone started heading to the buffet, leaving me.

"Jasadey," Diego's voice boomed, when he sat beside me.

"Hi," I said, clasing my hands together.

"What brings you here?" He smiled.

"Joanne's birthday," I said.

"Oh, I forgot," he smiled.

Something caught my eye, I turned.

Nathan was here, he was watching _me_.

His stare was hard, focused, and dark.

Was he angry?

I haven't even spoken to the guy.

I looked away, resuming the conversation with Diego.

I started biting my lip, feeling Nathan's stare.

Why was he here?

I saw a woman, and a little boy. He looked like them, they were probably family of his.

"You look pretty , tonight," Diego smiled.

"Thank you," I blushed.

I smiled at him, taking in his caramel eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," I said.

"Not as pretty as you," he smiled.

I smirked.

Nathan was watching us. Is it really big news that I'm new?

I think not.

"I'm gonna go get my food," I said, standing up.

"I'll go with you," he said, getting up.

"Okay," I said, walking towards the buffet.

Dinner was akward, Nathan didn't leave until I left. Every movement Diego and I made, Nathan would track it.

I liked Diego, he was attractive. Just a simple little crush.

Surely, Diego saw me as a little kid. Even if I was 16.

Sunday, it was boring. I turned into a computer zombie all day, staying in my room all day.

Then Monday came, it was cloudy. A shocker. I changed for school, heading out as normal. I got into my Ford, driving through the ugly weather. I parked in my normal spot.

When I got out, I saw it.

The shiny Camaro, it was parking next to me.

That was Josue's car, such a nice car.

I shut my door, walking towards the building. I heard the door close, then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Jenna. It's just me," Josue said, putting a little strength on his grip.

"Yeah, okay," I said, turning to face him.

He looked unhappy, angry, and his defense was up.

It was always up, he never let it down.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, feeling his hand warmer and warmer.

"I just wanted to walk you to 1st period, you already missed homeroom," he pointed out.

"Okay?" I said, starting to head for the door handle.

He blew out a frustrated breath, pulling me back.

"No, Jenna, wait. Look, it's that... I- I like you," he said, not loosing focuse.

"What? What! What?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're having lunch with me , today. You better be there," he said, serious.

"Having?" I demanded.

"You heard me, Jenna," he said, opening the door.

He held it open for me, then closed it behind me.

He walked to my side, brushing my arm. Was it happening on purpose?

I looked over at him, he was looking straight ahead.

We got to 1st block, he stopped me before I went in.

"I won't be in class today, but I'll be at lunch, and I'll be waiting for," he said, smiling before he walked away.

Who the fuck did he think he was?

_You're having lunch with me._

I had to hope, 1st and 2nd period would last forever.

I walked in, sitting next to Freddy. He was texting under the desk, not paying attention to me.

The first half went by fast, to fast. Then there was a video, before I knew it, 1st period was over.

"Jenna? What's wrong? You're so tense," Monica said, walking in the hall beside me.

"I-I'm fine," I said, cluthing my text book.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just that J-josue, he invited me to sit with him at lunch," I said, looking at the passing students.

"You're nervous," she smiled.

"I'm not."

"You like him, he makes you nervous."

"He does not!"

"Deny all you want, you know it's true."

"No, I'm just imagining what he wants."

"Pff. Sure."

I rolled my eyes, walking in Language.

I looked over at Josue's seat, it was empty, like he said.

80 minutes turned into 80 hours, without Josue, I didn't like this class. It was lonely, boring, uncomfortable.

Josue.

Ugh, lunch.

I looked at the clock, 5 minutes left.

What could he want with me?

To tease about Saturday? Huh, I didn't doubt it.

Monica grabbed my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Jenna? Lunch time," she said, walking outside.

"Hey, you left me beind," I said, catching up with her.

"Yeah, but you looked lost there, staring at Josue's seat," she teased.

"What! No," I defended.

She shook her head, "Deny."

"Whatever," I said.

"Really? Prove it, walk to the lunch room. _Alone_," she said, walking off, leaving me.

"No! What! Wait!" I shouted, to late she'd already taken the short cut.

Ugh, great.

I took the long way, the staires.

I could see the lunch room coming up, I could see Josue leaning against the wall.

His head snapped up as soon as I turned the corner.

"Hey," he smiled.

I smiled back, biting my lip.

"Well, let's go inside," he said, taking my hand, leading me inside.

His hand felt warm in mine, but they fit perfect.

We walked inside, meeting many staring eyes.

I felt my face grow hot, boiling. I looked over at Josue, he didn't look the bit concerened.

"A-a-re we s-s-i-t-t-t-ing alone, or with your friends?" I asked Josue.

"Alone," he smiled.

He led us to the same booth, Amany and I had sat in.

He got in the right side, so I started making my way over to the left.

Josue pulled my arm, sitting me with him on the right side.

He was so warm.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you sit over there," he smiled at me.

"I-I," I didn't know what to say.

"Jenna, Jenna, _Jenna_," he smiled.

"What?"

I started biting my lip.

He leaned in close, no wonder he had chosen a seat in the back.

"Do I make you nervous?" He whispered.

"What? N-no," I said, pushing him back.

"I can see the effect I have on you, you can't lie to me," he smiled, grabbing both of my hands.

"Did you just invite me to harrass me?" I asked, trying to free myself from his death grip.

"Um, no. Actually we're gonna spent 4th period here too, I need to talk to you. This is just a bonus," he smirked.

I nodded , looking down.

"Jenna," he smiled, using his free hand to hug my waist.

"Josue-," I began.

"What? You honestly can't say you don't like it, because if you didn't then you would've pulled away from me by now," he laughed.

I didn't know what to say.

"Okay, babe. Listen," he began, settling back, pulling me a little closer.

I settled back, I was comfortable, and it was so wrong.

"You're mine, got that? Listen, listen. Now isn't the time to explain , right now I just want to be with you, I've had to stay away from you. I can't anymore, I can't. I know you feel the same thing for me, you can't deny it, babe," he smiled, entwing our fingers.

"What? What! What?" I began.

"I'll explain later? Okay?"

"You better, and _everything_," I hissed.

"Never took for the fiesty type, Jenna," he chuckled.

I started biting my lip, looking at our hands.

"I like you, I like you alot. You mean alot to me, so I want to clear everything up, things can't happen anymore. Things like _Diego,_" he said, tighting his grip on both arms.

"H-he's just my f-f-riend," I threw back.

"Really? Baby, baby. I know you like the back of my hand, that isn't just _friendship_ you like about him," he hissed.

I bit my lip again.

"Look, let's not talk about that, there'll be time for that later. I want to talk to you right now, just get to know you, that's all," he smiled, his smile!

His defense was down, with _me._

"W-hat do y-you want to know?" I asked.

"Mm, everything."

"Like?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Dolphine."

"Pets?"

"No."

"Your favorite thing about me?"

"Your eyes."

He went through my defense, I didn't even see him coming.

"My eyes? Really?" He teased.

"Josue, not fair," I laughed.

"I could say the exact same thing," he smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"No," I said.

"Mm, really? I doubt that."

"I'm not, trust me."

He smiled.

"You have to trust me, first," he smiled.

I half smiled, taking in his eyes.

"My best feature," he smirked, when he saw where my eyes were.

"Their pretty," I smiled.

"Not as pretty as you," he said, softly.

"People are staring," I pointed out.

"I don't care, do you?" He asked.

"No, but it bothers me," I said.

He thought about it for a minute, pouting his lips.

"I know, c'mon," he said, pushing me out of the booth.

He kept my hand, leading me outside.

I tried not to meet people's eyes, I focused on Josue.

He led us to the football field, towards the bleachers.

He sat down, sitting me in his lap, wrapping his arms around me, and finished by resting his chin on my shoulder.

He smirked.

"I like how you get nervous, it makes me feel like I can over power you," he joked.

"Mm," I said, I liked feeling his heat.

"Okay, we can talk now," he smiled.

We talked, alot. Mainly he did, but I didn't care. He told me about his life, how it wasn't for perfect. His family, his mom, who was hooked on painkillers, then his dad, the man he couldn't stand anymore, but the only part he liked were his cars, his father's money.

My life was easy, it was simple.

He didn't say much when I talked, just smiled and blew hot air on my neck.

He liked making me nervous, but I liked making him happy.

He led me to my car after school, telling me that tomorrow we were ditching school. He was going to "talk" to me.


	4. Slicing The Silence

**Muse- Super Massive Black Hole.**

**Chapter Four: Slicing The Silence.**

I blew out my breath, making the hair on my face go up.

Today, Josue and I were ditching school, why?

I didn't know.

It was really warm here, short clothing was a must have.

I settled for a two layer tanktop, shorts, and sandals that wrapped around my ankles.

I didn't have to look nice for Josue, this could be a joke for all I know.

My mom and dad didn't usually get up when we left for school, since Joanne and Justin had already left, I was alone.

I grabbed my tote bag, with a juice box, heading for my car.

Josue was there, leaving against it.

"Hey, Jenna," he smiled.

"Hey," I said.

We stood there, akward silence.

"Can you move?" I asked him.

He laughed, "no."

"Then where's your car?" I asked.

"Didn't bring it, here," he said, taking my bag, throwing it in my car.

"My parents are gonna see my car is here," I pointed out.

"Don't doubt me," he said, looking towards the drive way.

Daniel was coming, hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, Jenna. I got this," he smiled, taking my keys.

"I-," I began.

"Can trust, Daniel," Josue finished for me.

I crossed my arms across my chest, looking at the ground.

"C'mon, we're waisting time," Josue said, taking my hand, leading me towards the trees.

We started walking, deeper and deeper in the woods.

I started feeling a crawling sensation on my leg, I looked down, seeing the beattle crawling up my leg.

"Ah!"I cried, before I could even think.

I let go of Josue's hand, trying to slap the stupid bug off.

Josue looked puzzled, pulling me to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, completely lost to the situation.

"Ugh, n-nothing," I said, still feeling the crawling on my leg.

I tried to get out of his arms, this was embarrasing.

"Awe, are you scared of those little bugs?" He teased, resuming our walk, with a arm around my waist.

"No!" I said, looking at the ground.

"It's okay, Jenna. I'll protect you," he mocked.

"Where are we going? We've been walking forever," I complained.

"We're almost there," he promised.

Maybe I should've gone to school.

School, Diego went to _college_. What would our life be like together?

We would have kids, a little boy that mirrored him, Jace, yeah. Jace would snowboard , surf, play sports, we could live in Utah, and here. He's easy to be with, my father would love for me to marry him.

We'd be a happy little family, I felt a smile creep on my face. I'd forgotten where I was, I was with Josue, walking in the middle of nowhere.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You know, the future," I said.

"Like?" He asked, his eyes zeroing in on my face.

"Just the future," I said.

"You already said that. I asked like what," he said.

"Stuff," I shrugged.

"What do you picture in your future?" He asked.

Getting married to Diego.

"Going back to Utah, maybe getting married, having a kid or two," I shrugged.

"Mhm," he hughed.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he smirked.

We kept walking, then finally he came to a stop.

It was a small cabin, lined with a large pinic bench.

He pulled me to the bench, he sat down.

I sat a little away from him, wrapping my arms around my knees.

He kept looking at me, waiting for me to scoot closer to him.

I didn't, I just looked at the grass, it was thick and rich here.

"Come here," he demanded.

"No, thanks," I said.

"I didn't ask you," he growled.

"I don't accept," I threw back.

He snorted, then looked away.

I settled back, taking in his position.

He moved fast, pulling me by the waist to his side.

"Okay, much better," he smiled, snugging me into his side.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, now," he hughed.

"I'm waiting," I said.

"For you, it's easy. You're mine, always and forever," he said, seriously.

"What! Excuse me!" I said back.

"Dorhan, you're not deaf, you heard me," he growled.

I was about to protest, then he did it.

His free hand went to my neck, pulling my face to his. He crushed down on my lips, biting me. It was painfull, but I wanted more.

He pulled away, looking at me.

"Shut up, and let me explain," he smirked.

I was shocked.

He entwined our fingers, looking at them.

"Here, there are always the legends, the ones about the others. Long ago, here at Seaside, there was a whole 'group' of them. At first they were just average , but they kept to themselves. It wasn't until _hunting season _came for them, the time they let themselves go, feed, _murder._

At first, you think. Yeah, their nice, harmless, they can choose a better way of life, but no it's not like at all. Their vampires, killers. What else? I've never seen harmless ones, their predators. Back to that group, they looked normal, exept for the eyes, they were all bright black, their teeth are yellow, sharp, and only satisfy for blood- human blood.

Everyone believed they were just wierd, that was until their season came, the time were people started to disspear, bodies appeared half drained, half eaten, at first it was just a few, then it turned into 30. People started freaking out, but back in the early 1900's the police weren't as concered.

A man that lived here, Shawn Erael, he called in his sister, Shannon, his sister she specielized in black magic. She knew what was happening, so she made a defense, for people- protectors. Black magic, for good. Hard to believe right? Yeah.

She mad man into wolf, vampire eating, destroying wolf. She made magic grow in some, turning them into what you would call werewolf. The men that turned, they destroyed the vampires, tearing them, some eating them.

That was the last brotherhood for a while, then some vampires are returning to the area. A new brotherhood appeared, the brothers their chosen by the last brotherhood.

. . . . . . . I-I was chosen from one they called Gerhard. He called the first born son of Joseph Townhigh's great great son. That made black magic choose my fate. I didn't choose what I mean," he said, looking at the woods.

I was frozen in place, my blood felt cold.

He was lieing, the legends weren't real.

No.

Vampires aren't real, no!

"Hey, Jenna," he said, taking my face in his hands.

"Shh, baby, calm down. Let me finish. Shannon, she knew when the brothers became this, they would need a mate, she gave the brothers the gift of imprint. The bond that holds forever.

When I saw you after I changed, I knew you were mine, forever.

I became tied to you in everyway, I loved you.

But, then I thought.

What if I hurt her?

What if you didn't want this?

I tried to stay away, I tried, but I couldn't.

It hurt, alot. I felt like I was going insane, you keep me alone," he whispered, breathing heavy.

"You-you're lieing," I cried, my vision began to fizz.

"Jenna, I would never lie to you, I don't. Please, don't make me angry, I don't want to hurt you. Just believe me, I can show you, but don't get scared," he growled.

"S-s-c-c-ared?" I demanded.

"Shannon, she didn't design us to look fluffy, and adorable. We're visious killers, our teeth, it's our ugliest feature," he growled.

He got up, and started taking his clothes off.

I looked away, then I heard his backing up.

I looked, focusing on his face.

I saw it, it was traveling down his body, you could hear the cracking noise, then his teeth turned yellow.

He exploded, before me stood a werewolf. Foam dripping from it's mouth, his eyes dark, his teeth sharp, and his claws. His fur was dark like wet sand.

He growled, making me clutch the table.

I couldn't breath, this wasn't real.

It wasn't.

The wolf changed, in less than a second, there stood Josue who was putting his clothes back on.

He approuched me, taking slow steps.

"I love you, I can't deny it. I need you, I have to have you, I _can't _live without you," he pleaded, pulling me up.

His arms went around me, pulling me to him. I could feel his heart beating, his breath on my neck.

"Jenna, please," he pleaded.

"You-you-r-r-e mine? F-f-orever?" I asked, clutching the front of his shirt.

"Forever," he growled, attacking my mouth.

He bit, he kissed, my mouth.

His grip on me was tight, like he was never going to let go.

One of his hands traveled up from my waist, cupping my cheek and chin, rubbing my cheek with his.

"You're mine forever, I don't like to share, with no one," he growled, biting my cheek.

"Josue," I whined, my breath was heavy.

He laughed.

"Why did your friends watch me?" I asked.

"Because, you're part of our little 'family' now, they had too," he said, brushing my cheek.

Then he licked my cheek.

"Stop," I laughed.

"I like your laugh, I don't hear it alot," he points out.

"You have to work for it," I teased.

"Mm, really?" He growled.

I bit my lip.

"Baby, you can't even imagine how much I love you," he smiled.

"Tell me about your friends," I ask.

"Mm, well. Their wolves too, but only Trey and I have imprinted," he said.

"Will the others?"

"Maybe."

"Have you seen a vampire?" I asked, making him tighten his arms.

"No, I don't want to, but what scares me is that one might get near you," he growled.

I winced.

"I'd never let them hurt you, you know that," he smiled.

"Mm, how are you going to keep up with school?" I asked.

"My father, he knows what I am. He's gonna 'homeschool' me," he said.

"Really? Then I won't see you anymore," I pretended to whine.

He chuckled.

"I'll be with you as much as I can, I promise," he smiled.

I smiled back.

"When is that begining?" I asked.

"Next week, there might be vampires around here," he says.

"Mm, but why are you so warm?" I ask.

"When a vampire is near, we kill it no matter what, it might take us to another climate. I don't feel hot or cold," he says.

"School's almost over," I say.

"Mm, really? That's a pity, that means I have to take you home, but I might stop it later," he smiles.

"Really?" I smile.

He nodded, kissing my lips.

"C'mon, I'll show you something," he smiles, pulling me on his back.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"This is faster," he says, before he started running.

It was fast, everything was a blur.

I kept my arms around his neck tight.

I could see my house, my parents were barely getting home.

He stopped almost near the edge, putting me down.

"Bye, babe. I'll see you _later_," he growled, pulling my face to his.

He was dominant, he had to lead everything.

He pulled away, biting me hard.

"Josue," I complained.

"Bye, honey. Daniel is bringing your car around," he smiled, then he took off.

His heat was gone.

Did that really just happen?

I made my way inside my house, putting my botten lip in my mouth.

Josue.

"Honey, where were you today?" Mom asked, concerned.

'Period cramps,' I mouthed.

"Ohh," she said, reliefed.

I went to my room, checking my computer.

Messages.

I couldn't talk to anyone right now, tomorrow.

What about Diego?

Just a few hours ago, I was imagining my life with him.

Not anymore.

I finished the homework Joanne brought for me, taking my time.

It was raining tonight, great.

It was ugly, causing the light to go out.

Mom said this meant we had to go to bed early.

I climed in bed, burring myself in blankets.

Mom always had the air conditioning on.

I was soon consumed in sleep.

A few hours later, I felt it.

The blankets were being pulled off.

I felt something warm hugging me close.

"Jenna," Josue whispered in the dark, shaking me.

"Mm," I protested.

He kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled, happy.

He chuckled.

"I was worried about you, I'm gonna stay here, if you don't mind," he pleaded.

"No," I smiled, nudging back into my pillow.

He laughed quietly, hugging me.

"Babe, I use to say I wasn't a fool, but I'm a fool for you," he laughed.

"How cheesy," I teased.

"Go to sleep," he smiled, pretending to be hurt.

I smiled.

After a few minutes, I could hear his deep breaths.

Was this a dream?

Who knows, it was enjoyable for the moment.


	5. Jail Chains

**Chapter Five: Jail Chains.**

I woke up, feeling over heated. I looked out my window, I coud see the sun coming out, it was sunny , today.

I soon realized where all the heat was coming from.

Josue.

I twisted in his arms, facing him. He was still sleeping, I looked at the clock on the wall, it was barely 6 in the morning.

"Josue," I whispered, patting his cheek.

No response.

I continued patting his cheek, no response.

I pulled close to him, close to his ear.

"Josue!" I whispered, making him stir.

"Mm, what time is it?" He grumpled.

"6," I said.

"I gotta head home, I'll be back in an hour to take you to school," he said, sitting up.

I smiled at him.

He got up, streching.

"See, ya," I smiled.

He climbed on back on the bed, kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you," he said, before going out the window.

I got up, showered, and got dressed.

Today, it would be the day to face everyone.

Great, just great.

I could do it for Josue, I could do it.

I looked in the mirror, taking in my clothing for the day.

Skinny jeans, pumps, a short sleeved shirt, and my hair down.

I bit my lip, did I look good with Josue?

He was so, so . . . . . good lucking, and I was so average.

I got my tote bag from my car, coming inside.

Joanne and Justin were still there, talking.

"You're up early," Justin stated.

"Yeah, um my friend, he's driving me to school," I said.

I could feel the blush crawling up my cheeks.

"He?" Joanne questioned.

I nodded.

"Oo," Justin teased.

I shook my head, getting an apple, and going outside.

I sat on my porch, taking in the small view.

I missed the snow, the frozen ground, the breeze.

I pulled in my earphones, waiting for the black Camaro.

I closed my eyes, getting lost in the music.

Justin tapped my shoulder, I looked up.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your ride's here," he said.

"Oh, thanks," I said, opening the door to the Camaro.

"Hey," Josue smiled.

I smiled back.

I put my seat belt on, looking out the window.

After a few minutes, a hot hand on my leg made me jump.

Josue laughed.

I took one of my headphones out.

"You scared me!" I said.

"Awe, babe. Is hearing-," he began, then took my ipod, looking at the screen," _Edward Maya's Stereo Love, _better than talking to me?" He pouted.

"It beats hearing, I just had sex by Akon," I teased.

"Hey, whow there, Akon is better than that shit," he mocked.

"Sure, okay. Well, why do you call me babe?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"_Because_, you're my girlfriend," he said, pretending to scoff.

I nodded, looking back out the window.

I took my iPod back, putting both earphones back on.

_Cause you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I see you, baby _

_I just don't want to let you go_

_I hate to see you cry_

_Your smile is such a beautiful lie_

I was so caught up in my song, I'd forgotten all about being in Josue's car, then suddenly I could hear his music over my earphones.

_I just had sex! _

_And my dreams came true!_

_So if you had sex in the last thirty minutes!_

_Then you qualified to sing with me!_

"Josue! Turn it down," I laughed.

He smiled, turning it down.

"Okay, now that I have your attention," he smiled.

I looked at him.

"You're gonna sit with my friends and I , today," he smiled.

"Mm, will they like me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're really nice," he smiled.

I started biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Today, people are going to stare," I pointed out.

"So? If someone says something to you, tell me. I'll take care of it," he smiled, parking the car.

He looked at me, turning the car off.

He took my hand, kissing it.

"You'll be okay, I promise," he smiled.

"I hope so," I said.

I opened the door, getting out.

He was beside me, putting an arm around my waist.

"C'mon," he smiled, pulling me towards the doors of the school.

I sucked a breath in, as he opened the doors.

People froze, their eyes zeroing on us.

I can do this, I can do this.

Josue walked me towards my 1st period.

He stopped infront of the door, looking at me.

"Hey, remember what I said," he smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled, going inside.

Monica caught me at the door.

"So, you and Josue?" She demanded.

"Um, yeah," I said.

"Oo, really? I just can't believe it," she smiled.

"Yeah," she said.

I went to my seat, looking over at Freddy.

I wish I could be like him, relaxed. He never freaked out, took things as they came.

1st period went on forever, with Monica passing me notes all during class.

Josue was waiting outside , when 1st period was over.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I said.

"Let's go," he said, taking my hand.

Okay, not as many people were staring , now. Just a few.

Monica told me she was going to tell her friends, which were kinda of my friends.

I hoped Annie wouldn't be mad, I mean it wasn't like Diego liked me.

We walked into 2nd period, with people staring at us as we sat down.

I sat down, setting my tote bag beside me.

I looked down at the paper on the desk, reading it.

Monica scooted beside me, leaning into my ear.

"Diego's not processing this well," she whispered.

"Um, I'll see," I whispered back.

We had a sub, today, he wasn't really the teacher type.

I took my phone out, looking for Diego's number.

**Conversation: Diego(:**

**Me: Look, Diego, I'm sorry.**

I waited, then finally my leg vibrated.

**Diego(: : Hey, look I get it. We can be friends, I understand. No harm done x)**

**Me: Diego, you'r-**

I gasped, looking up to see who had taken my phone.

Josue, not a suprise.

"Give it back," I mouthed at him.

He smirked, putting it in his jean's front pocket.

"Josue, c'mon," I mouthed.

"No, babe," he mouthed back.

I settled back into my seat, crossing my arms.

The rest of the class went by slowly, I needed my phone back.

Then finally, the bell rang.

Lunch time.

I got, going to stand infront of Josue's desk.

"Hey, give it back," I said, holding my hand out.

He took my hand, getting up.

"Wow, old man. Give me my phone," I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Later, babe. C'mon, let's go get lunch," he smiled, taking my hand.

"Yeah," I said.

His friends, what if they didn't like me?

Amany, she liked me? Right?

We started walking, the long way to the lunch room.

He opened the doors to the cafeteria, leading me inside.

"C'mon, don't worry," he smiled, his eyes soft.

He led me to his friends' table, our hands intwined.

We sat down, his friends all staring at me.

"Jenna, I'm gonna go get some lunch, you want some?" Josue asked.

I shook my head.

He nodded, getting up.

I folded my hands in my lap, looking at the table.

"Jenna," Nathan smiled.

"Don't be shy, Jenna," Trey smiled.

"Yeah, we're all friends here," Daniel smiled.

I nodded.

"I take it there are no more secrets," Ian said.

"Nope," Daniel said.

"Did he tell her about Alask-," Nathan began.

I looked up to see Trey and Ian giving him glares.

"Oh, nevermind. So, Jenna. How you been?" Nathan smiled.

"Good," I said.

Josue came back, saving me all my embarrasment.

"Guys, lay off. She's shy," he growled.

"Sorry," Ian chuckled.

They started talking, so I looked around.

Then I remembered, my phone.

I brushed my hand on his leg, making my way into his pocket.

"So, yeah. I mean it's- okay," he said.

I took it he knew what I was doing.

I almost had my phone, almost.

Good thing we were next to the window, no one could see my little 'section'.

His hand was on my wrist, he was using a little force.

I looked up at him, he was acting like if everything was fine, not stopping his conversation with Daniel.

I had my phone, but his grip was tight.

I started taking it out, only making him tighten his hand.

I blew a breath out, trying to retrieve my hand.

No luck, he kept that, too.

Amany sat infront of me, she smiled, so I smiled back.

"Hey," she smiled.

I smiled back.

"I'm so glad, you've finally joined us, I was getting bored with all the male hormones here," she joked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Mm, so how have things been?"

"Good, I suppose."

I looked down at my hand, popping my knuckles.

"Have you been at the cabin?" She smiled.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Isn't it so peaceful there?" She asked.

"Mhm," I said.

This girl and I had nothing in common, did she not see it?

She made small talk, smiling.

Did her face seriously not freeze?

My hand became sweaty in Josue, yet he showed no sign of letting it go.

I didn't belong here, with _them._

They were so. . . . . . . _Preppy._

I wasn't.

I was just here, because Josue had dragged me here.

I started biting my lip, thinking.

Maybe, tomorrow Josue would let me sit back with my friends, because once he started "homeschooling" , I certainly wasn't going to sit with his friends.

I wonder what Diego was thinking about all of this?

He was like my best friend, I mean he was practicly my _boyfriend_!

Diego, he was always there for me, and now look how I repay him.

I'd explain it to him later, it was the least I could do.

James didn't like Josue, then Dad wouldn't like him either.

Oh, crap.

Mom, maybe she would.

She was the kind of mother that liked what I liked.

Justin?

He was, well...

He should, Josue was nice, and he was into sports, like Justin.

There, but then there was Joanne, she had "issues" with Josue.

Joanne, she was going to be one of the biggest problems.

Annie and Diego's dad Will, he would of told my dad already.

Josue, the last guy I would have ever picked.

Great.

"Hey, Jenna? Lunch's over," Josue said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," I said, getting up.

We started walking, I looked over at Josue.

He looked so relaxed.

I wonder what his family said about me?

Good things?

Bad things?

He walked me to 4th period, stopping me at the door.

"Hey, what's wrong? You looked worried at lunch," he pointed out.

"I was thinking about how you didn't give me my phone," I lied.

"Really?" He questioned, eyeing me.

"Yeah," I said.

The bell rang, causing him to pout.

"I'll give it to you after school, see ya, babe," he smiled, heading off to his next class.

I rolled my eyes, stepping into my class.

What were they even saying about Alaska?

What the hell even happened there?

I sat beside Monica, settling back into my seat.

"Hey, how was lunch?" She asked.

"I have never left more out of place in my whole life," I said.

"You looked lonely there," she said.

"I don't want to sit there nomore," I said.

"I wouldn't blame you," she chuckled.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I borrow it? Please?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later," I said, taking her phone.

I typed in Diego's number, selecting text message.

**look its jasadey, meet me at the beach at 5, it's important.**

**Sent.**

I hurried typing it, loosing no time.

5.

Josue, he wouldn't be there.

"So?" Monica asked.

"My friend, I need to talk to him," I shrugged.

"Oh," she smiled.

Before I knew it, school was over.

I walked outside, towards Josue's car.

He was already there, leaning against his car, looking through my phone.

"Hey, that's mine," I smiled, reaching for it.

He laughed, raising it over my head.

"Josue," I laughed.

"What? Reach for it," he teased.

"I give up," I said.

He handed it to, I reached out for it, only to have Josue pull it away.

"To slow, but for you, you can have it.. For a kiss," he smiled, reaching out to me.

Wow, was he serious?

"Okay," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Really? Is that worth a phone?" He smiled.

"Josue," I said, putting my hand out.

He rolled his eyes, giving me my phone.

He pushed my against his car, trapping me with his arms.

"How was your day?" He asked, teasing me.

"Good, c'mon, let's go," I said, biting my lip.

"What's the hurry?" He teased, biting my lower lip.

I laughed.

"I just want to get home," I said, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Okay," he said, annoyed.

I got in the car, hugging my tote bag.

He got in, starting the car.

We began driving, silence filled the car.

"What's in Alaska?" I asked.

"Mm, nothing you need to worry about," he said.

"Well, I just want to know what happens there," I said.

"Crap," he hughed.

"Yeah, that cleared it up," I said, sarcasticly.

"Babe, just don't worry about it," he tried to joke, turning right.

I nodded.

I looked at my phone, reading the time.

4:23.

Great.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He demanded.

I shrugged, looking out the window.

"So, are Amany and you getting along?" He smiled.

"She's okay," I said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, we just don't have alot in common, besides the whole 'werewolf boyfriend' thing," I said, using my hands for the quotes.

"Well, I like that you're trying," he smiled.

"Yeah," I tried to smile.

We finally reached the house, letting silence grow between us.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya," I said, getting out.

"Yeah, see ya, _later_," Josue smiled, then shut the door behind me, driving away.

I went inside, facing my family.

"Was that Josue? Josue Townhigh?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why did _he _drive you home?" She demanded.

"He invited me," I shrugged.

"You shouldn't be with a guy like that," James said.

"The girls he has broken," Joanne glared.

I went over to Mom, she looked like she wasn't very happy.

"Mom, I'm gonna go see Diego, okay?" I asked.

"Diego? Yeah, go. Have fun," she smiled.

I smiled back, setting my tote town.

I started walking, talking up another 15 minutes.

I looked at my watch, when I arrived.

4:53.

Would he even come?

He didn't have a reason to.

But, maybe he'd come for me.

I sat on the sand, looking at the water.

"Jasadey?" Diego asked, walking towards me.

"Diego, I'm so glad you came," I smiled.

"Of course, I came," he smiled.

We talked about it, taking up hours, just talking.

I told him about my crush, he blushed.

He told me about his crush on me, if only he'd told me earlier.

Time went by, fast. Then before I knew it, it was time to go.

"If things don't work out with , Josue. 'Member me," he winked.

I laughed, nodding.

We hugged, saying goodbye.

I walked the small path home, still wondering about Alaska?

Maybe I could look it up?

I got home, walking in to an akward dinner.

Gosh, did James and Joanne really have to make a big deal? I wasn't their daughter.


	6. Murder The Hope

**Chapter Six: Murder The Hope.**

"Those of strong character, those who are born true warriors."

I waited in my room in silence, on the floor, my arms around my legs. I could hear my breath going in and out, it was the loudest thing in the room.

My window was pulled open, there stood Ian.

"C'mon," he said, pulling me harshly to him.

"Where's Josue?" I asked, as he put me on his back.

"Busy, it got bad, Josue didn't want you here alone."

I pulled my arms around Ian's neck, it made been three months, three long months.

Full of things I never expected.

Josue, he was one.

Our relationship, that was second.

Then there was my family, they still questioned him.

Still.

After three months.

Tonight, I thought was just another alarm, there was a vampire in the area, really close.

Josue hadn't come, but Amany had texted the warning.

The feeling of having Josue in danger felt bad, it felt like something was throbbing in my chest. I felt scared, I felt the wild go through my hair, whipping it back.

Ian wasn't wearing a shirt.

After a few minutes, he set me down in Amany's house, closing it and leaving.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder in the dark room.

"Shh! Don't scream, it's me," Amany whispered.

"Geez! You almost made me pee!" I said, following her towards the basement.

"It's better if we get our sleep," she suggested, closing the door to the basement.

How could I sleep?

Josue was still out there.

Right now, it was the start of their reason.

Those things.

I closed my eyes, trying not to imagine them.

Amany took the small bed, so I took the couch, covering my whole body with the blanket.

It felt hot under there, no way for cool air to enter. I felt safe, I felt like Josue was here.

My eyes shot open, I'd heard a creak noise.

I closed them, tightening them as hard as I could.

I felt a warm hand on the thigh.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were there," Josue said, sitting on the couch.

He pulled me into his lap, wrapping the blanket around me.

I curled up into him, feeling his heat.

"You're all sweaty," I pointed out.

"That bitch ran fast," he said, hugging me.

"Is-is it gone?" I asked.

"For now," he said.

"Josue, I'm scared."

"It's okay, just don't think about it."

"Was it ugly?" I asked.

"I don't want to describe it."

"Just do it."

"It was missing an eye, it had scars around it's face, it was ugly, Jenna," he said, kissing my hair.

"The others?" I asked.

"Trey is right there, the others are crashing in the living room."

He didn't talk anymore, we just layed there.

I don't know when, but we both passed out.

My eyes opened, looking over at the clock.

4:16 a.m.

Oh, no.

"Oh, my gosh," I murmured, trying to move out of Josue's arms.

He slept deep, so I replaced myself with a pillow.

He looked so peaceful, so cute.

I gentley made my way out of the house, thanking God there was sunlight.

I looked over at the woods.

_Jenna, don't think about _them.

I began walking home, imagining how I was going to explain this to my parents if they were awake.

They'd probably think I went clubing, or went to get high.

They think Josue's a drugy, a loser, someone not worth my time.

The walk takes a little longer than I expect, I'm almost home.

Suddenly, something brags me from behind, rolling me on the floor.

"You don't do that," a deep husky voice says, placing a warm hand over my mouth.

Josue stands us up, glaring at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with!" He demands.

"Josue, you know why I'm going home," I say.

"Yeah, but I don't care! Babe, the thing is still out there," he hisses.

"I'm almost home," I say, starting to walk again.

He watches me go from where he stands, I hurt his feelings, but he hurt my selfpride.

I carefully jump through the window, going into my bed.

It's Saturday, so they'll come up and check.

20 minutes later, my dad opens the door.

He sees I'm there, so he leaves.

It's Saturday, but I have nothing to do.

Josue works on weekends, my friends are always busy, so I'm left to myself.

I stay inside, knowing the thing can be still so near.

After a few weeks, things get so worse.

People start appearing dead, their bodies completly destroyed.

We're having dinner, fried turkey.

"Jenna, you know Ms. Olinski?" Mom asks.

"Y-yeah," I say.

"She lives just down the hill, it isn't far could you take her some dinner? Take Justin with you," she says, preparing a topper.

Justin gets it, already at the door.

Outside, at night.

The one thing Josue would murder me for.

We step outside.

"What's wrong with you?" Justin asks.

I rubb the back of the neck, looking around.

"Nothin'."

"Sure, whatever. C'mon the lady lives down this part, her house is that blue one."

"Oh, I think I've seen it before."

Every movement in the bushes, it makes my heart beat safter.

We finally get to the lady's house, so we knock.

"Maybe she's out back with her cats, let me go check," Justin says, running to the backyard.

"B-b-e careful," I tell him.

The door finally opens.

It reveles the nightmare scene I'll never forget.

It's a woman, her hoodie is pulled up, she's wearing a ripped dark skirt, with a purple sweatshirt. She looks up, showing her face, exept her eyes.

Their's a huge scar crossing her left cheek, it goes past her neck, theirs something dripping from her mouth, and her lips are a dark color.

Her pale blonde hair just stands there, and she reaches for the food.

Her creepy face cracks a smile, showing yellow teeth.

"Ms. Olinski doesn't feel up to attend visitors," her voice, it's so dry so old.

The door shuts.

I'm frozen in place, I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Jenna? Hey, you okay? Where's the food?" Justin asks, looking into the mouth.

"S-s-s-ome was here with her, r-r-r-elative I think, c'mon, l-l-let's go," I say, starting to tug on his hand.

"Okay?" He says, following me.

My heart is beating so fast, I just one.

The image in burned into my mind.

I'm scared.

She's so close.

Oh, god. She was killing Ms. Olinski.

We make it back, I start towards my room.

"What she say?" Mom asks.

"H-h-her grand-d-d-aughter said t-t-thanks," I call back.

I run into my room, turning every single light on.

I sit in the middle of my bed, I can still see her face.

I turn the TV to Jackass, but not even idiots doing the most dumbest crap can take my fear away.

I start to hear movement, I know my mind is playing with me.

I feel hands on me, but before I scream they pull me back tickling me.

"Stop! S-s-top it!" I yell at Josue, backing up.

His face is confused, he looks at my face.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" He asks, sitting infront of me.

I remember her face, her voice.

Her scar.

Fear runs through my body faster than blood.

"Jenna," Josue growls, shaking my arm.

"I saw one," I say so low I'm suprised he can hear me.

"How?" He growls, demanding.

"J-justin-n and I-i we t-t-oook food to the neighbor and one answered the door, I-," I stopped talking, I try not to remember.

"Baby," Josue says, pulling me up to him.

"What did it-," he begins.

"I don't want to remember," I say, thinking about something else.

Dogs.

Cats.

Ducks.

Anything.

He lays us down, after a few hours, I feel him getting up.

I grab his shorts.

"Josue, don't go," I beg, sitting up.

"I wasn't going anywhere, not when there's a-. Not when you can be in danger, I was going to get my phone it's on your desk," he says, picking up his BlackBerry.

He lays back down, laying me on him.

It's so dark, I can hear her, see her.

The blood covering her lips, the scar.

The teeth.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Josue whispers, shaking me.

I open my eyes, looking around.

It's still dark.

"Baby, stop thinking about it. You're scaring me," he says, sitting us up.

"I can't, she was so close. I-I. . . How do you not think about it?" I ask him.

"It's just something I can. You're sweating calme down."

"She was so close, she was right there," I say, looking at the window.

"She isn't here, she won't hurt you, I know what it's like to feel that, but just try to sleep."

I wait until Josue's breathing becomes deep, I get my iPod, turning it on.

I start the shuffle.

I can't sleep, I just can't.

After a few hours, the small is coming up, so I turn the iPod off.

Josue begins to stir, opening his eyes.

He can read the fear in my eyes, so he begins to rock me, until my eyes fall.

There is sunlight, she can't get me.

She can't.

After a week, I'm begining to think things will get better, but not by chance.

In my room, there is postit notes leading me to my closet.

I think it's Justin.

Stupid Justin.

I open the soft doors.

There in bright red, blood red, in thin letters, the vampire girl left me a message.

_**(A picture of the girl, I'm gonna put one on my profile)**_


End file.
